enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Oliver Dragojević
Oliver Dragojević (Split, 7. prosinca 1947. – Split, 29. srpnja 2018.)Zlatko Gall: "Oliver biografija - Južnjačka utjeha" muzika.hr, objavljeno 10. kolovoza 2006., pristupljeno 19. lipnja 2016. bio je hrvatski glazbenik. Životopis Oliver Dragojević rođen je u Splitu, 7. prosinca 1947. godine u obitelji oca Marka i majke Kate Dragojević. Bio je podrijetlom iz Vele Luke, gdje je proveo i djetinjstvo. U Splitu je pohađao glazbenu školu. Najprije je učio glasovir, a zatim klarinet i gitaru. Prvi susret s glazbom bio mu je u petoj godini kad je od oca Marka na poklon dobio usnu harmoniku kojom je zabavljao djecu iz svoje ulice, te putnike na brodu na čestoj relaciji Split - Vela Luka. Prvi estradni nastup bio mu je na splitskom dječjem festivalu 1961. godine s popularnom pjesmom Baloni. Istovremeno s bratom Aljošom snimio je tada poznate svjetske hitove za Radio Split. Osobni život 1973. godine, prilikom koncerta u Dubrovniku, upoznao je Vesnu Dragojević, s kojom se vjenčao 1974. godine. S Vesnom je imao tri sina, Dina (1975.), te blizance Damira i Davora (1978.). Imao je petero unučadi, Duju, Luciju, Tonija, Margitu i Vinka. Bio je veliki i bliski prijatelj sa Zdenkom Runjićem, pokojnim hrvatskim skladateljem. Početkom rujna, točnije mjesec dana poslije smrti, rodio mu se šesti unuk, Marko Dragojević, koji je nazvan prema svome pradjedu, Oliverovu ocu. Bolest i smrt Dne 7. kolovoza 2017. na pogrebu preminulog prijatelja Remija Kazinotija mu je pozlilo pa je kolima hitne pomoći prebačen u bolnicu, gdje mu je nekoliko dana kasnije dijagnosticiran rak pluća. Zbog lošeg zdravstvenog stanja nije se pojavio na dodjeli Porina u Spaladium Areni u ožujku 2018. godine. Bio je sve lošije, kemoterapije nisu davale rezultate pa je krajem lipnja smješten na Onkologiju splitskog KBC-a, gdje je 29. srpnja 2018. godine, u 5:00 sati ujutro, preminuo u 71. godini života, nakon jednogodišnje bitke s rakom pluća. Brojni njegovi kolege glazbenici, športaši i drugi uzvanici oprostili su se od Dragojevića putem društvenih mreža. Uz medije iz regije, smrt glazbenika objavili su i brojni svjetski mediji. Dne 31. srpnja 2018. desetci tisuća ljudi na splitskoj Rivi ispratili su ga na katamaran za Velu Luku, a istoga je dana pred punim splitskim HNK održana komemoracija. Dne 1. kolovoza 2018. pokopan je u krugu obitelji, prijatelja i sumještana na velolučkom mjesnom groblju sv. Roka. Stav o nastupima u Srbiji Dragojević je nastupao diljem svijeta, uključujući gradove poput Pariza, Tokija, New Yorka, Moskve, no nikada nije nakon Domovinskog rata nastupio u Srbiji. Još od Domovinskog rata Dragojević je više puta isticao stav kako su Srbi nanijeli previše zla Hrvatskoj da bi on ikad ondje nastupio: Više je puta unatoč pritiscima medija odbio mogućnost održavanja koncerta u Beogradu držeći se svog stava. Glazbena karijera Početci Već 1963. godine okušao se s velikim uspjehom kao pjevač i klavijaturist kultnog splitskog sastava Batali. Na natjecanju amatera pjevača Hrvatske osvojio je prvo mjesto pjevajući Yesterday (J. Lennon - P. McCartney). Festivalski debut imao je na Splitskom festivalu 1967. na nagovor Zdenka Runjića s njegovim Picaferajem, skladbom koja nije dospjela na završnu festivalsku večer, no koja će postati jednim od vječno zelenih Oliverovih standarda. Nakon neuspjeha na Splitskom festivalu 1967. sve do 1972. Oliver je pekao zanat svirajući po brojnim zapadnoeuropskim klubovima, usvajajući temeljne odlike kasnijeg izvođačkog stila. Poslije kratke epizode s Dubrovačkim trubadurima koja je trajala manje od godinu dana, te sudjelovanja na pionirskim prvim sessionima splitske super-star grupe More u ljeto 1974. ponovno se priključio Batalima. Uspjesi do današnjih dana Na Prokurative se vratio 1974. godine te u velikom stilu osvojio prvu nagradu publike sa skladbom Ča će mi Copacabana. Nakon toga ponovno je uspostavio suradnju sa Zdenkom Runjićem i na Splitskom festivalu 1975. pjevao šansonu Galeb i ja, ultimativan zgoditak i početak višegodišnje plodonosne suradnje najnakladnijeg i najnagrađivanijeg autorsko-izvođačkog dvojca. Pobravši najprestižnije festivalske i diskografske nagrade, Oliver je bio i laureat prve dodjele Hrvatske diskografske nagrade Porin koja je dobrano prošla u znaku njegove izvedbe Gibonnijeve Cesarice. Osam dobivenih Porina te odličja Reda Danice hrvatske s likom Marka Marulića, samo su neka od brojnih Oliverovih priznanja. I njegov album Dvi, tri riči (2000. god.) dokazuje da je Oliver ipak samo jedan. Jer kako objasniti da nakon toliko vremena na hrvatskoj estradnoj sceni i dalje istom snagom privlači sve generacije. Stoga i ne čudi što je ovaj album prodan u platinastoj tiraži što znači preko 50.000 primjeraka. Ovo zaista vrijedno priznanje dodijeljeno mu je na proslavi 40-te obljetnice rada Zdenka Runjića 8. srpnja 2001. godine. Humanitarnim koncertom koji je održao u ljeti, 25. kolovoza 2001. god. u pulskoj areni dokazao je još jednom zbog čega je i nakon toliko dugo godina iznimno bogate i uspješne glazbene karijere na samom tronu. U prepunoj Areni, s Oliverom su pjevale i mlade i starije generacije, a gostovanje još nekih naših velikih renomiranih imena, poput Gibonnija, Vanne, Ota Pestnera, Tedija Spalata, klape Fortunal i Tonyja Cetinskog, samo su dokaz počasti koju zaslužuje Oliver, kao i cijela akcija, jer je prihod s koncerta išao za pomoc Općoj bolnici u Puli. Audio zapis tog koncerta, objavljen je krajem 2001. god. pod imenom Oliver u Areni i to kao dvostruki CD i kazeta. U listopadu 2010. napunio je Spaladium arenu na koncertu. Oliver Dragojević jedan je od rijetkih hrvatskih glazbenika koji se mogu pohvaliti nastupima u njujorškom Carnegie Hallu, londonskom Royal Albert Hallu, pariškoj Olympiji te Opera Houseu u Sydneyju.Oliver Dragojevic, Biografije, Večernji list (pristupljeno 28. veljače 2014.) Nagrade i priznanja Osvojio nekoliko Porina… * 1994. [[Dobitnici Porina 1994.|'Hit godine' (pjesma "Cesarica")]] * 1994. [[Dobitnici Porina 1994.|'Pjesma godine' (pjesma "Cesarica")]] * 1994. [[Dobitnici Porina 1994.|'Najbolja muška vokalna izvedba' (pjesma "Cesarica")]] * 1994. [[Dobitnici Porina 1994.|'Najbolji aranžman' (pjesma "Cesarica")]] * 1995. [[Dobitnici Porina 1995.|'Najbolja muška vokalna izvedba' (album "Neka nova svitanja")]] * 1995. [[Dobitnici Porina 1995.|'Najbolji aranžman' (pjesma "Lijepa bez duše")]] * 1997. [[Dobitnici Porina 1997.|'Album godine' (album "Oliver u Lisinskom")]] * 1997. [[Dobitnici Porina 1997.|'Najbolja muška vokalna izvedba' (album "Oliver u Lisinskom")]] * 1998. [[Dobitnici Porina 1998.|'Najbolje ponovno izdanje' (album "Zdenko Runjić - Antologija - Oliver mix I Oliver mix II")]] * 2000. [[Dobitnici Porina 2000.|'Najbolja vokalna suradnja' (pjesma "Tu non llores mi querida")]] * 2001. [[Dobitnici Porina 2001.|'Album godine' (album "Dvi, tri riči")]] * 2001. [[Dobitnici Porina 2001.|'Najbolja muška vokalna izvedba' (album "Dvi, tri riči")]] * 2001. [[Dobitnici Porina 2001.|'Najbolja snimka' (album "Dvi, tri riči")]] * 2002. [[Dobitnici Porina 2002.|'Najbolja muška vokalna izvedba' (album "Oliver u Areni")]] * 2003. [[Dobitnici Porina 2003.|'Hit godine' (pjesma "Trag u beskraju")]] * 2003. [[Dobitnici Porina 2003.|'Pjesma godine' (pjesma "Sve bi da za nju")]] * 2003. [[Dobitnici Porina 2003.|'Najbolja muška vokalna izvedba' (album "Trag u beskraju")]] * 2006. [[Dobitnici Porina 2006.|'Album godine' (album "Vridilo je")]] * 2006. [[Dobitnici Porina 2006.|'Najbolji aranžman' (pjesma "Duša za nju")]] * 2006. [[Dobitnici Porina 2006.|'Najbolja produkcija' (album "Vridilo je")]] * 2006. [[Dobitnici Porina 2006.|'Najbolja snimka' (album "Vridilo je")]] * 2007. [[Dobitnici Porina 2007.|'Najbolji video program' (album "Oliver A L'Olympia")]] * 2008. [[Dobitnici Porina 2008.|'Najbolja vokalna suradnja' (pjesma "Picaferaj")]] * 2011. [[Dobitnici Porina 2011.|'Najbolja originalna vokalna ili instrumentalna skladba za kazalište, film i/ili tv' (pjesma "Vjerujem u anđele")]] * 2013. [[Dobitnici Porina 2013.|'Najbolji aranžman' (pjesma "Brod u boci")]] * 2013. [[Dobitnici Porina 2013.|'Najbolja snimka' (pjesma "Brod u boci")]] * 2014. [[Dobitnici Porina 2014.|'Album godine' (album "Tišina mora")]] * 2014. [[Dobitnici Porina 2014.|'Najbolji album pop glazbe' (album "Tišina mora")]] * 2014. [[Dobitnici Porina 2014.|'Najbolja produkcija' (album "Tišina mora")]] * 2014. [[Dobitnici Porina 2014.|'Najbolja snimka' (album "Tišina mora")]] Festivali Splitski festival: * 1967. Picaferaj * 1974. Na kraju puta * 1974. Ča će mi Copacabana (Zlatni grb grada Splita); (I. nagrada publike) * 1975. Galeb i ja * 1975. 2002 godine u Splitu * 1976. Skalinada (Nagrada za interpretaciju); (I. nagrada žirija) * 1976. Zelenu granu s tugom žuta voća * 1977. Malinkonija (II. nagrada publike) * 1977. Romanca * 1978. Oprosti mi, pape (I. nagrada publike) * 1978. Poeta (I. nagrada publike) * 1978. Cvit Mediterana (I .nagrada publike i I. nagrada žirija) * 1979. Vjeruj u ljubav * 1980. Piva klapa ispo' volta * 1980. Nadalina (duet: Boris Dvornik) (I. nagrada publike i I. nagrada žirija); (Apsolutni pobjednik Grand Prix) * 1981. Infiša san u te * 1981. Lipa moja ča si blida * 1981. Uvik žaj mi bi'će * 1981. Štorija * 1982. Karoca (I. nagrada žirija) * 1983. A vitar puše (Srebrni grb grada Splita: II. nagrada publike) * 1984. Luce mala (duet: Mariol) * 1984. Anđele moj (III. nagrada) * 1985. Svoju zvizdu slidin * 1986. Dišperadun * 1986. Mižerja * 1987. Stine (5. mjesto) * 1988. Što to bješe ljubav (I. Nagrada stručnog žirija ) * 1988. Veslaj, veslaj (Večer Splitskih bisera, duet: Meri Cetinić) * 1989. Od sveg tebi srca fala (duet: blizanci Smoje) (III. nagrada stručnog žirija) * 1989. Galeb i ja (III. nagrada stručnog žirija i II. nagrada publike na Večeri Splitski biseri 1971.-1980.) * 1990. Neka se drugi raduju (I. Nagrada publike) * 1990. Ti si moj san (duet: Zorica Kondža; I. nagrada žirija, II. nagrada publike) * 1990. Nadalina (Večer Splitskih bisera) * 1992. Bez tebe (Zlatna medalja); 4. mjesto Melodije hrvatskog Jadrana: * 1993. Cesarica (Grand Prix) * 1994. Jubav moja * 1995. Nisan ja za te * 1995. Morski vuk (duet: Toni Cetinski) * 1996. Margarita * 1996. Pjesma anđela (duet: Cecilija) * 1997. Ispod sunca zlatnoga Vaš šlager sezone: * 1977. Ako izgubim tebe * 1979. Danijela * 1982. Gospojice, lipo dite * 1983. Moje prvo pijanstvo (I. nagrada publike, I. nagrada stručnog žirija, nagrada za najbolji tekst i najbolju interpretaciju) * 1988. Jedan od mnogih (II. nagrada) Festival Zagreb: * 1976. Prva ljubav * 1977. Majko, da li znaš * 1978. Ključ života Opatijski festival: * 1975. Cesta sunca * 1976. Pjevaj s nama * 1978. Zbogom ostaj ljubavi (I. nagrada publike) * 1980. Zabranjeno voće * 1981. Zaboravi * 1982. Laku noć Luigi, laku noć Bepina * 1982. Ćer od stareg kalafata * 1982. Mama * 1984. Kamen ispod glave (I. nagrada žirija jugoslavenskih radio stanica "Zlatna kamelija") Karnevalfest: * 1977. Nedostaješ mi ti Beogradsko proleće: * 1978. Molitva za Magdalenu (II. nagrada publike) * 1979. Nocturno MESAM - Beograd: * 1984. Spavaj Katarina * 1985. Kad bi samo ljubit znala * 1988. Ako ikad ozdravim Zadarfest: * 1996. Gore si ti Jugovizija: * 1988. Dženi (2. mjesto) * 1990. Sreća je tamo gdje si ti (duet: Zorica Kondža, 3. mjesto) Dora: * 1994. Ar'ja (4. mjesto) * 1995. Boginja (2. mjesto) * 1997. Lucija (8. mjesto) Diskografija Studijski albumi Slika:oliver75.jpg|Ljubavna pjesma, Jugoton, 1975. Slika:oliver77.jpg|Malinkonija, Jugoton, 1977. Slika:oliver78.jpg|Poeta, Jugoton, 1978. Slika:oliver79.jpg|Vjeruj u ljubav, Jugoton, 1979. Slika:oliver81.jpg|Ðelozija, Jugoton, 1981. Slika:oliver81b.jpg|Jubavi, jubavi, Jugoton, 1981. Slika:oliver82.jpg|Karoca, Jugoton, 1982. Slika:oliver84.jpg|Evo mene među moje, Jugoton, 1984. Slika:oliver85.jpg|Oliver 10: Svoju zvizdu slidin, Jugoton, 1985. Slika:oliver87.jpg|Oliver, Jugoton, 1987. Slika:oliver87a.jpg|Pionirsko kolo, Jugoton, 1987. - album za djecu Slika:oliver88.jpg|Svirajte noćas za moju dušu, Jugoton, 1988. Slika:oliver90.jpg|Jedina, Diskoton, 1990. Slika:oliver92.jpg|Teško mi je putovati, Croatia Records, 1992. Slika:oliver94.jpg|Neka nova svitanja, Lobel Verlag, 1994.; Croatia Records, 2000. Slika:oliver95.jpg|Vrime, Croatia Records, 1995. Slika:oliver97.jpg|Duša mi je more, Orfej, 1997. Slika:oliver2000.jpg|Dvi, tri riči, Croatia Records, 2000. Slika:oliver2002.jpg|Trag u beskraju, Croatia Records, 2002. Slika:oliver-vridilo je.jpg|Vridilo je, Aquarius Records, 2005. Dueti, 2017. Live albumi Slika:oliver89.jpg|Oliver u HNK, Jugoton, 1989 Slika:oliver96.jpg|Oliver u Lisinskom - live, Croatia Records, 1996 Slika:oliver2001.jpg|Oliver u Areni, Croatia Records, 2001 Slika:oliver2004.jpg|Oliver: koncert, Croatia Records, 2004 Slika:oliver-olympia.jpg|A l'Olympia, Aquarius Records, 2006 Kompilacije Slika:Nasoj-ljubavi-je-kraj.jpg|Našoj ljubavi je kraj, Jugoton, 1976 Slika:oliver80.jpg|Oliver 5, Jugoton, 1980 Slika:oliver86.jpg|Za sva vremena, Jugoton, 1986 Slika:oliver2000a.jpg|Oliver mix, Croatia Records, 1992, 2000 Slika:oliver94a.jpg|Sve najbolje, Croatia Records, 1994 Slika:oliver2003.jpg|Oliver i prijatelji (Vjeruj u ljubav), Croatia Records, 2003 Slika:oliver2006.jpg|Oliver 1, Croatia Records, 2006 Slika:oliver2006a.jpg|Oliver 2, Croatia Records, 2006 Slika:oliver2006b.jpg|Oliver - The Platinum collection, Croatia Records, 2006 Slika:oliver2007.jpg|Kozmički dalmatinac, Croatia Records, 2007 Top ljestvice albumi: kompilacije: koncerti: Singlice: Solo na ljestvicama: Izvori }} }} Kategorija:Hrvatski pop pjevači Kategorija:Dobitnici diskografske nagrade Porin Kategorija:Životopisi, Split